


visitor pass

by orphan_account



Series: found family newsies stuff [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform, Other, So is Jack, and i think crutchie, can you tell i dont know how to tag things, kid blink is mentioned, medda adopts news children with a TWIST, newsies modern au, smalls and spot rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: spot goes to visit his sibling in the hospital
Relationships: smalls & spot conlon, spot conlon/davey jacobs
Series: found family newsies stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	visitor pass

Spot gave a small smile to the lady behind the desk. The smell of hospital was almost overwhelming and the fluorescents beating down on him was overbearing but spot had to get through this, he knew he had to. He was subconsciously gripping onto the candy bars in his pocket not noticing them start to melt slightly as he made civil small talk with the receptionist just trying to get his visitor pass.

Walking down the hallway spot felt a lump forming in his throat just thinking about the conversation he was going to have. How was he supposed the tell them? He hadn’t told jack or blink yet- hell he hadn’t even told medda yet and now he had to break the news to the one person it would mean the most to. 

Spot counted room numbers until he got to the right one. He didnt even have to check if it was the correct room, him jack and blink had visited enough times. Medda came by almost every day, she would probably come by every hour if she was allowed to be honest. Spot came with her a lot of the time. Maybe thats why spot felt so off, he never had to come by himself.

Pushing down all of his anxiety spot knocked on the door.

“Come in.” someone called out softer than normal. Was it softer than normal or weaker than normal? It sounded weaker than normal. Maybe it was just weird through the door, god spot hopped smalls voice just sounded weird through the door.

When spot walked into the room he could see smalls face light up. They shifted to sit upright in their bed and rubbed at their eyes. Smalls’s hair was a disaster, it was clear they had just been sleeping. Smalls always seemed to be asleep whenever he visted but spot tried to push that thought down. Part of spot secretly wished smalls was a heavier sleeper, then maybe they wouldnt have heard his knock and spot could have told himself he tried his hardest and put this off a little bit longer. But smalls had never been a heavy sleeper and there spot stood not sure what to say to the kid sitting in front of him.

“Welcome to my office,” smalls said in a mock-serious tone, their hands in their lap as if it was a desk. They thought for a moment and leaned over pulling out their lap tray using that instead “please take a seat mr conlon we have important business to attend to”

Spot snorted slightly pulling a chair over so he could sit next to them, trying to forget why they came for the time being. he couldn’t, however, when he noticed something about smalls. Right under their nose, there was some red able to be seen. some dried blood, probably from when they were asleep but it still put spot on edge immediately.

“I thought you said your nose bleeds had stopped,” spot said lightly even though that wasn’t the biggest issue at hand and he knew it.

Smalls shrugged slightly looking down at their lap.  
“You know its not that big of a deal- im not mad or anything just. . .” spot sighed a little taking off his bag “never mind, i got you some stuff”

“What kinda stuff?” smalls asked even though they already knew. Medda watched smalls diet very closely since they had been at the hospital full time and smalls hated that. No sugar, how was smalls supposed to coop with such a drastic change in their diet? Spot and jack had took the liberty of sneaking smalls chocolate without medda knowing so smalls was hardly surprised when spot handed them a fist full of candy.

“Thank you-” smalls said through a laugh as spot threw it at them like confetti. They paused for a moment looking at spots arm, his sleeve going up a bit. Without warning, smalls grabbed spots wrist pulling up his sleeve catching spot off guard. “Who’s phone number did you get?”

“Just someone from school” spot tried to play off pulling his arm away.

“Was it a girls?” smalls asked lightly looking very interested now that spot was acting this way.

“No actually it was. . .” spot hesitated for a moment thinking. He had never really talked to the rest of his siblings about this, even though jack and blink had both came out already. Spot was talking to smalls after all, they were trustworthy- not like they really had anyone else to tell. If they really wanted to smalls could tell all the other doctors but its not like spot really cared if he became the center of some children’s hospital’s gossip. “It was a guys phone number- he is in my science class and we were talking this morning”

“Are you gay?” smalls asked without missing a beat, as if they were commenting about the weather. God spot didnt miss how blunt they could be sometimes.

“I- i mean maybe?” spot was caught off guard to say the least.

“Guess ill have to be the one person who likes girls in the family, just to balance things out.” smalls said smiling like an idiot. Spot laughed and smalls started to as well. They coughed a little after a second and wiped at their nose with their sleeve. Spot froze up when smalls sleeve came back with a streak of rusty red. 

“Could you get me the tissues?” smalls mumbled closing their eyes for a moment. Spot nodded fast standing up seeing some on the table across the room. He handed them the box silently trying to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Smalls wiped up their nose and spot cleared his throat a little.

“So about why im here” 

“What about it?” smalls looked up at him a little confused. Spot took a deep breath, he shouldn’t have even come- this was a mistake he shouldn’t have even got his hopes up he shouldn’t have even considered it an option but he had to tell them.

“I got my blood test results back” spot said slowly, wanting to book it out of the room at the look smalls gave him. Spot never told smalls about this, he never told the rest of the family either. He didnt want to get all of their hopes up, hell he shouldn’t have got his own hopes up. It was too late to take the words out of the air and back into his head.

“You got your blood tested?” smalls sat up straighter and spots stomach flipped.

“Well you need a donner- and we were blood-related so there was a higher chance of being a donor so i got all the testing done and everything-”

“What did the results say?” smalls cut him off fast.

There it was. The moment spot had been dreading for what felt like eternity.

“We. . .arent compatible” spot got out almost silently not bothering to look at smalls able to picture how hard their face just crashed. “I knew it was a long shot but i just- i couldn’t watch you stay on that waiting list when there was a chance i could do something.”

“Its fine” smalls whispered. It wasnt fine and spot knew it.

“Im sorry” he whispered back feeling smaller than he ever had before. “I really am”

“Did you ever tell mom?” smalls asked, their voice not quite stable yet. Spot was confused for a second, but then remembered. Smalls was younger, only around ten years old. Maybe that’s why they had grown accustomed to calling medda their mother faster than spot. Maybe thats why it hit spot harder that smalls had been the one diagnosed with leukemia.

“No i didnt” spot mumbled rubbing at his eyes, “didnt want to get her hopes up or nothing”

“Well the odds of being a donner are slim to none anyway” smalls said after a minute of silence “even if we are blood-related.”

“But-” spot was still in protest, there had to be something he could have done, some way he could have fixed this.

“Its not like you did anything so that you couldnt give me some of your bone juice”

“Im begging you to rephrase that-” spot gave a laugh that was more distressed than anything.

“Nope, bone marrow is just bone juice- bone kool-aid at that.” smalls joked trying to lighten the mood. They tried to secretly wipe their nose again and spot pretended to not notice.

“If you call bone marrow bone kool-aid again im going to take back all of the chocolate i just gave you-” smalls laughed knowing that he didnt mean it.

“Its scientifically proven that bone marrow is just the bones kool-aid, arent you in ap bio?” smalls pulled their knees to their chest

“Im 100% certain it is not, and so what if im in ap bio doesnt mean im good at science” spot shrugged a little. Smalls mumbled something about that being exactly what it means, “you know what i meant smalls.”

“You arent gonna be in ap science for long if you dont pay attention in calls ‘cause you are staring at whoever gave you that phone number” smalls teased lightly. Spot just shoved their shoulder slightly but regretting it when smalls face contorted slightly. They gave a forced smile holding onto their shoulder and spot silently cursed at himself.

“His name is davey and i do not stare at him in class-”

“Just like you didnt stare at race in english and like you didnt stare at albert in history and like you didnt stare at-”

“Okay- okay i get it” spot put his hands up in mock surrender and smalls crossed their arms.

“If you like him you should just get on with it and kiss him.” smalls told him matter-of-factly. Spots eyes went wide, surprised smalls would say anything like that “what im just saying it! You’re 16 isnt that what people do when they are your age?”

“You- you cant just kiss someone it doesnt work like that”

“Why not?”

“Well what if he doesnt like me and i kiss him? Wouldnt that be weird?” smalls hummed slightly thinking over spots point as spot sat back in his chair.

“Well if he doesnt like you and you kiss him then you know he doesnt like you right? And if he does like you he kisses you back and thats like the goal right?”

"It doesn't work like that- there's no way he'd like me if I just tried to kiss him without asking if he's interested or not." spot coughed a little putting his mouth in his elbow trying to hide the heat rising to his face.

"why not?" smalls made a face "ive read enough books sitting here to know thats how it works"

Spot tried to ignore part of that comment but god it hit him. Of course smalls had been sitting here reading they really didnt have anything better to do. "I mean- like if I just try to kiss him- even if he does like guys that's not gonna make him wanna go out with me."

"why not? what if he's into you as well? then if you kiss him he will know you are" smalls claimed confidently.

"Oh my god-" Spot groaned. "Wouldn't it be better to ask him on a date first? What if he just wants to be friends and he's not gay and I'm just losing my mind?"

“A date would be a good idea if you wanna be a coward about it.” smalls said lightly with a shrug.

Spot snorted. "I'm not a coward just cause I'm not gonna go up to him and kiss him outta nowhere."

"well no wait until you get in a group project with him and the homoromantic tension sets in thats how you do it" spot thought for a moment. Maybe his younger sibling did have a point, though he wasnt about to admit that yet.

"A group project? And then what?"

"then be like 'oh man we should met up at my house to finish it' and have jack and blink come visit me so they dont bother you then boom thats how you romance" smalls did jazz hands at the end just to drive their point in.

". . .That might. . .work actually. Can I just ask him to come help me with homework?"

"yeah that’s bound to work!” smalls sat up a little in excitement, it was like they were more hyped for this than spot was. “see im great at love advice.”

“Sure you are” spot said with a laugh.

“Its because all moms wisdom got passed down to me”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Well it didnt go to jack and it clearly didnt you to you” smalls teased “and i love blink but i dont think he got it either so the most logical conclusion is that i got the brain cell of the family”

Spot just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> if people like this i'll write the homework date


End file.
